Gulp
Gulp (ガルプ in Japanese) is one of Ripto's two minions, the other being Crush in the ''original Spyro'' series. Personality Gulp is a very dumb brutish creature, not showing any signs of intellect at all. He is extremely loyal to Ripto even under constant abuse from him (we find out later this is because Ripto saved him from perishing in Molten Crater). Even though he appears unable of speech, in Spyro: Enter the Dragonfly, he talks. Story History Some time prior to the events of Ripto's Rage!, Gulp lived in Molten Crater, where he begged for work from Gnasty Gnorc. Being turned down by the Gnorc multiple times, he ended up eventually finding work under the evil mastermind that is Ripto. ''Spyro 2: Ripto's Rage! A simple minded creature with dreams of becoming a cook, Gulp joined Ripto in the hopes of gaining food, and was warped with his master to Avalar, where he acted as Ripto's steed, carrying him across the realms. He accidentally ate his master's scepter upon Spyro's arrival in Glimmer when Crush tries to hit Zoe and accidentally hits Ripto instead and they are forced to retreat. Gulp almost killed Zoe when Ripto tried to feed him the fairy, but Spyro arrived and defeated Gulp in the dungeon (Gulp's Overlook) of the castle at Autumn Plains. Gulp then disappeared for a while. During Ripto's boss battle, Ripto created a mechanical Gulp after Spyro gave him a beating a couple of times, and the robotic beast was later destroyed by the purple dragon. In the epilogue, it is revealed that Gulp found a new life at the Society for the Protection of Abused Monsters (SPAM) petting zoo in Avalar, where he befriended a Gemcutter, a Hippo and a Baby Turtle. ''Spyro: Enter the Dragonfly Not long before the events of Enter the Dragonfly, Gulp rejoined Ripto's side. To the opposite of Ripto's Rage, he seems to be the less intelligent minion. He may have only kept quiet under the orders of Ripto, who told him that he was "not hired for his brains". When Ripto learned from Crush that the Dragonflies have been scattered all over the Dragon Realms, Ripto took his anger out on his monsters by attacking them with a spell, sending them flying. ''Spyro Orange: The Cortex Conspiracy'' Gulp, along with Crush, appeared as bosses in the game. Strategies ::Main article: Gulp's Overlook Gallery Gulp_RR.png|Gulp's introduction picture Gulp_sprite.png|Gulp in Season of Flame Gulp's overlook.jpg|Gulp battling against Spyro in his Outlook crush.gif Hungry Gulp.jpg|Gulp as seen in Spyro 2: Ripto's Rage gulpstrategyguide.png GULP (ETD).PNG|Gulp As He Appeared In Enter The Dragonfly|link=http://spyro.wikia.com/wiki/Gulp Trivia *Unlike Ripto and Crush, Gulp actually resembles a real dinosaur. He is commonly believed to be based off a ceratopsian, albeit one without a frill and "beak." *During Gulp's boss battle, if you hit Ripto, you get a skill point. This is easier to do with the permanent super-flame power-up. **In fact, The difficulty of Gulp's battle is completely removed when you have the permanent Superflame since the Superflame counts as an explosive, which hurt Gulp automatically. A similar case applies to Ripto, Though Ripto is still able to attack you whereas if the player keeps firing at Gulp, he won't be able to attack. **Also, with the permanent superflame, Gulp is somewhat easier to defeat than Crush. Once you hit Crush, this will trigger the normal effect as to when you normally flame him. With Gulp, however, he takes damage instantly after a blast of superflame. *You get a skill point if you beat Gulp without taking any hits. This is easier to do with the permanent super-flame power-up. *During Gulp's boss battle, if you don't press any buttons when you enter the fight, including moving the joystick, Gulp will do nothing but look left and right. This also happens in almost every other boss battle in this game and Spyro 3, most likely so they wouldn't attack until you are ready. *Gulp talked in Spyro: Enter the Dragonfly and Spyro: Season of Flame. Since Ripto did not hire them for their brains, it's assumed that Crush and Gulp were able to talk while in Avalar, but remained silent because they were not allowed to speak. * As well as being occasionally remixed within the Spyro series, outside of the Spyro series, the "Gulp's Overlook" theme has been used more than once (either remixed or using the same "Spyro 2" play); on one occasion, it was used in a "most-amazing-videos" styled show, in which a man wielding a grenade was foiled in his attempt to steal money from a bank in Mexico. On another occasion it was used in advertising a video game involving bipedal Vampire Bears. ru:Галп Category:Characters Category:Spyro the Dragon characters Category:Male Characters Category:Villains Category:Bosses Category:Characters (Spyro 2: Ripto's Rage!) Category:Bosses (Spyro 2: Ripto's Rage!) Category:Autumn Plains Enemies Category:Bosses (Spyro Orange: The Cortex Conspiracy) Category:Characters (Spyro: Enter the Dragonfly) Category:Animals Category:Characters